


You made me the man I am now

by Televa



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Comfort No Hurt, Emotional, Ivan just loves Gilbert so much, Love Letters, M/M, One of My Favorites, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 23:58:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Televa/pseuds/Televa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ivan loved his Prussian so much it hurt and, because he's not a A+ speaker, he wrote a love letter to show it.<br/>Basically this is just tooth-aching fluff. I already regret how cheesy it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You made me the man I am now

**Author's Note:**

> (Mille grazie my dear Fredu for being my Russian translator :3)
> 
> Ehh, my first published Rusprus. And it's a love letter. From Human!Ivan. I really don't know I came up with this, because the idea hit me in the dead of the night like a massive train would a car. I really like this one actually, because imo Russia is a bit like Germany and Sweden: first very scary, but when you get to know them better they're loving and fine. Everyone is lonely and need someone to love them.
> 
> Disclaimer etc: character belong to Hidekaz Himaruya, I don't profit and English isn't my first language. There might be typos. Forgive me.
> 
> Please, leave a comment if there's something that concerns you, or a clarification is needed.

Because I’m a violinist and not a poet, and because I’ve never been good with spoken words, I had to write you this, Gilbert.

I know I’ve asked you so many times why you’re “stuck” with me and not with someone better. I asked you that so often it made you nervous – which would be so unawesome when thinking about your character – until finally you understood why I kept asking. I’m so sorry I never gave you a proper explanation, because I guess you didn’t understand why I kept consuming myself doubting your feelings.

Gilbert Beilschmidt, my sweet, stupid bunny, you’re perfect to me. When others were scared of me (we both know I could get people shit in their pants just by glaring them, so I don’t try to deny it), you told me you were stunned by my beauty. Y’know, when I first told Katyusha and Toris about how much I want to be with you, they tried to get my sanity tested. Remember the first time we met at that bar in München? I had studied you from afar since the moment you first stepped in. You sat down in the darkest corner all alone, and your loneliness made my heart ache, because it was so similar to mine. I wanted you to have a touch of life and warm feelings, but most of all I wanted you to notice that there’s someone who could share the rest of their lives with you. I wanted to make myself yours as much you mine.

I love you. Ich liebe dich. Я люблю тебя. It doesn’t matter which language is used, because the feeling will always be the same. I love you with all of my heart, and it’s so overwhelming it’s killing me. Gil, only with you I’ve felt completely safe. You saw how much I suffered in that hideous office, and of you hadn’t forced me to quit, I would still spend my days rotting in there. Otherwise I would still be used by my bosses like I was the most worthless slave one could ever find.

Without you I would be lost in my own grudges. Without you by my side my life would be absolutely over. I know I can be sometimes hard to deal with and I hope you’ll forgive those incidents. And, in the future, please remember how much I love you – no matter how I act. Whether it be being cold in the meetings or protecting you from my little sister, you will always come first on my list of priorities.

With love like the freshly flowered sunflowers,

your Ivan Braginski


End file.
